


angels roll their eyes

by femkilljoy



Series: fantasies throughout history [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hickies, Public Sex, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Fantasy, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkilljoy/pseuds/femkilljoy
Summary: crowley wishes their meeting in 1967 had ended differently. so does aziraphale.





	angels roll their eyes

they are driving home from brunch when it comes up. like most of their uncomfortably intimate conversations, it comes after a large meal and while in the Bentley; the content of this conversation doesn’t help the quality of Crowley’s driving in the slightest. 

“what are you saying, angel?” Crowley swerved, narrowly avoiding the side mirror of a parked car. Aziraphale gripped the armrests tightly, pursing his lips and choosing not to comment on the almost destruction of someone else’s property.

“i just think there’s something you’re not telling me,” he replied, glancing at Crowley’s profile. his hair has fallen from where it was tucked behind his ears; a wave curls delicately around the edge of his sunglasses and Aziraphale longs to comb it back but doesn’t.

“what am i not telling you?” Crowley braked hard, just barely stopping at a red light. they both lurched forward at the intensity before falling back into the leather seats. 

“well, i mentioned that night i gave you the holy water and you immediately tensed up and stopped responding to me. are you mad at me? because i have apologized for what i’ve said, so i don’t see the problem.” 

the light turned green, and the car lurched forward again. Aziraphale felt his stomach turn and prayed that they’d be home soon.

“it’s nothing. just drop it.” Aziraphale could hear that Crowley was gritting his teeth. he set a cautionary hand on Crowley’s thigh, hoping to calm him. 

unlike Aziraphale, Crowley has many layers. he does not wear his emotions on his sleeve. this has come from many, many years of solitude. not to mention the fact that he’s a demon and all. it takes a lot longer to get him to say something he doesn’t want to say. 

once it comes out, though, it all comes out.

\---

the windows in the Bentley are fogged. they have been kissing steadily for ten minutes or so now (that’s subjective; it’s hard to tell time with someone else’s tongue in your mouth). slowly, Crowley starts to unbutton Aziraphale’s shirt, already having removed his suit jacket and vest a few minutes ago. 

he pulls away to allow Aziraphale to shrug out of it before kissing him again, placing small, short kisses on his lips then working his way down Aziraphale’s jaw. Aziraphale lets out a sigh that goes straight to Crowley’s cock, and he shifts in the seat to his knees, pulling Aziraphale closer with the fists he has in Aziraphale’s undershirt.

Aziraphale lets his head fall back; Crowley kisses his nose then around his mouth. Aziraphale scrunches up his nose after Crowley kisses it, moving his hands from where they were resting on Crowley’s waist to Crowley’s hair, pulling on it gently to get Crowley’s attention.

he nods towards the backseat, and Crowley gets the message. the seats in the back have been folded down and stowed in the floor of the car to allow them room. Crowley has brought several pillows and blankets from his flat and laid them down on top of the folded seats. 

Aziraphale climbs into the backseat; once he’s there, he pulls off his undershirt and leans back on his hands, staring at Crowley who had been watching his movements. 

with a small wave of Crowley’s hand, they’re both naked. Crowley climbs after Aziraphale into the backseat, the bob of his hard cock catching Aziraphale’s eyes. it does not go unnoticed; Crowley crawls on top of him, letting Aziraphale wrap his legs around Crowley’s waist, and grinds his cock into the soft skin of Aziraphale’s stomach. they’re kissing again; this time, the wet slide of their tongues sends small jolts of pleasure down Crowley’s spine. 

Crowley slowly starts to kiss his way down Aziraphale’s neck, sucking a purple spot into the curve of it where it meets his shoulder. Aziraphale lets out a low gasp, pulling gentle handfuls of Crowley’s hair and pushing his hips up.

“Crowley,” he begs.

“what, angel?”

“touch me,” Aziraphale pleads with another push of his hips. 

Crowley grins and pulls one of Aziraphale’s nipples into the hot suction of his mouth. pulling away with a soft ‘pop’, he replies, “i am touching you.”

Aziraphale squirms, his head lolling side to side. “you know what i mean, love,” he says, his hands trying to push Crowley’s head further down his body but not succeeding. Crowley sucks the other nipple into his mouth and delights in the whine that it pulls out of Aziraphale. 

“no, i don’t think i do. not a mind-reader, me.” Crowley shifts up to rest on his knees, allowing him a more comfortable position to tongue at the creamy white skin of Aziraphale’s stomach. he can smell Aziraphale’s arousal; his mouth waters at the salty-sweet tang of what’s to come.

Aziraphale doesn’t respond, instead gripping at the blankets above his head and lifting his hips, pushing into the onslaught of Crowley’s mouth. Crowley bites at the gooseflesh around Aziraphale’s bellybutton, dipping his tongue in and tasting the honey scent of Aziraphale’s soap.

he slides his tongue into the folds of Aziraphale’s hips, grabbing handfuls of his thighs and pushing them open before sliding down and placing soft kisses on Aziraphale’s knees. Crowley savors the taste of his skin; every part of him is sweet and soft. the taste of honey, sweat, apples, and the stale scent of books mix together in a heady combination, so heavily embedded in his skin that Crowley wishes to suck and kiss and nibble his skin until it is all he can taste in his mouth.

Aziraphale is whining as Crowley kisses painstakingly slow up to the apex of his thighs.

“you want me to touch you here, angel?” Crowley gazes up at Aziraphale, whose eyes are squeezed shut in frustration. 

“yes!” he cries, trying to push his thighs apart further. 

“say it,” Crowley demands, placing another kiss on his bellybutton.

“touch me, Crowley,” Aziraphale pleads.

“where?” 

“you know where!”

“i want to hear you say it, though.” two more kisses on each hip.

“_god_, Crowley. you are so frustrating,” he whines. “eat my cunt, Crowley. please.”

“gladly,” Crowley says with a snap of his teeth before licking a clean stripe from Aziraphale’s hole to his clit. Aziraphale immediately pushes his hips down, wrapping his legs around Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley slides two fingers into Aziraphale; they slide in easily down to the knuckle and find Aziraphale’s sweet spot, which Crowley presses in a steady pace with the tight flick of his tongue on Aziraphale’s clit. 

Aziraphale mewls, his voice getting higher at the quick onslaught of pleasure. Crowley eats his cunt with pleasure, letting out little hums of contentment as he licks and sucks at Aziraphale’s clit and delighting in the twitch of Aziraphale’s thighs on his shoulders. Crowley could die happily between them, doing what he loves best: bringing Aziraphale pleasure. the taste of him is like an opiate to Crowley: addictive, delicious, and high inducing. 

when he feels Aziraphale clench hard around his fingers, he sucks just a bit harder at his clit and nibbles it softly between his teeth. Aziraphale’s hands are immediately in his hair, pulling tightly as Crowley wrenches his orgasm out of him. Crowley smooths his tongue in circles around his inner labia, drinking in his taste and continuing his gentle fingering before sliding his fingers out and sucking them clean. 

Crowley crawls back up to face Aziraphale, licking a bead of sweat from where it was sliding down Aziraphale’s jaw. 

“how was that, angel?” he asks, placing a stray kiss on his earlobe. 

“fantastic, my love. you make me feel so good,” Aziraphale sighs, his eyes opening to blink at Crowley above him. his cock, momentarily forgotten, brushes against the slickness between Aziraphale’s thighs and Crowley groans as pre-cum dribbles out, adding to the slide of his hips. he can’t think of anything better to do right now than to be inside Aziraphale.

as if reading his mind, Aziraphale weakly wraps his legs around Crowley to rest at the small of his back. Crowley kisses him deeply, their teeth clacking together briefly before Crowley slides inside him.

“i’m going to show you how much i love you, Aziraphale. how much you mean to me,” he groans softly, before starting to move.

it’s already too overwhelming. Crowley’s heart has been pounded incessantly in his ears, beating faster with every moan that he pulls from Aziraphale’s lips. the fact that Aziraphale, his angel, his only friend, his only love, would risk his own safety to give Crowley holy water in case things went wrong, only makes him thrust harder, snapping his hips in short, deep movements that wrench a whimper out of Aziraphale with every movement.

Crowley adjusts his sweaty grip on Aziraphale’s shoulder, panting heavily into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck as he kisses where he sucked a bruise earlier. Aziraphale is all-consuming, beautiful, frustrating, full of temptation, but he’s _Crowley’s_ and that’s all that matters. 

Aziraphale’s hand slides between the sweaty movement of their bodies to rub at his clit, which only causes Crowley to adjust his angle and thrust deeper.

“come on, angel. you gonna come for me again?” Aziraphale nods, moaning and panting at each relentless thrust at his sweet spot. 

“i wanna feel you come around me. i love the way your cunt clenches around my cock.” Aziraphale is moaning full-out now and Crowley can see the tense, erotic pleasure in his face as he reaches his climax and throws his head back at the intensity. 

Crowley groans, feeling him tighten around his cock. he follows quickly, stilling his thrusts and coming inside Aziraphale, claiming him. his arms give out and he falls gently down on top of Aziraphale, his hair fanning out around his head and Aziraphale’s chest.

a few moments past. Crowley feels Aziraphale’s heartbeat slow, his breathing calm, before lifting his head and clearing his throat gently. his softened cock slips out of Aziraphale at his movements and he hears Aziraphale’s breath catch.

eye to eye, nose to nose, they kiss again. it’s a sweet, tender, fragile thing, just like their very first.

**Author's Note:**

> i, too, wish this meeting had ended in them having sex in the back of the Bentley but alas, i have to do all the work around here. my next story is currently in the works; it won't be continuation of this series but a whole different storyline. i might be a virgo, but that doesn't mean my mind is organized. 
> 
> title is from "cruel summer" by taylor swift. requests and prompts are open. kudos and comments are definitely welcome. please give me comments; they validate me and encourage me to write more :)
> 
> find me on tumblr at crowleys-hair


End file.
